Take Me Out Tonight
by atthebeginningwithyou
Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. Involves Rent! GSR! Complete! Please R&R!
1. Flyer 1

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclamer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both.

Chapter 1

_Sara, you need a diversion_, Grissom's voice continuously ran through her head.

_Sara, did anyone tell you that you have a nice voice?_ Nick's compliment many years ago always stuck with her.

The combination of those two statements ran through her head as she looked at the corkboard that was set outside the supermarket.

The original plan was to grab orange juice and lettuce from the market and head straight home. Sara really could use the sleep after the double she just pulled. However, as she passed the bulletin board on her way to her Denali, she could not help but notice the bright red flyer that stuck out predominantly against the ads for guitar lessons and roommates.

Sara examined the document closely and read "Open Casting for a 1 night only production of Jonathan Larson's musical Rent! Strong singing voices required. Some acting experience is necessary. Come prepared with one song from the musical. Rehearsals run 1 pm – 4pm Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Auditions – March 3. Performance – May 20"

Sara had to admit that she was intrigued by the idea. The rehearsal times did not conflict with her work schedule. She also noticed that the day of the performance landed on Eckile's mandatory day off for the night shift. Apparently Eckile believed that forcing everyone to take a unified day off would help prevent burn outs.

Sara debated the idea in her head for a couple of minutes before she decided that she would at least try out. She loved Rent when she saw it on Broadway with a couple of her old college friends. After the performance she immediately got the soundtrack and the sheet music. She also enjoys singing and she is not a stranger to the stage after performing in numerous plays back in college.

_What the hell?_ Sara thought as she jotted down the information on the back of her receipt. She went back to her car and drove home.

--

After Sara got home and put away the food she bought, she reviewed the information she scribbled down on the receipt. She checked her calendar and realized that March 3rd was only a week away!

She went to her library of books on the shelf and searched for her long forgotten book of sheet music. She opened up the old, dusty binder, and was pleasantly surprised to find all of her Rent music still intact.

She brought the binder to her computer and searched for her Rent Soundtrack. She opened the files and tried to remember what Archie said about hoe to isolate the accompaniment away from the singer's voice. After playing around with it, she finally got rid of the voice and was able just to hear the accompaniment.

She decided to sing something that was a bit more on the wild side. Out of the collection she chose the song "Out Tonight" which is sung by Mimi in the play.

_Here goes nothing_ Sara thought as she started the music. She sang along with the track a couple of times before she decided to get some sleep.

As her head hit the pillow she thought to herself _Well, I'm trying to find a diversion. I'll just go to the audition and see what happens. Maybe that flyer was a sign that I need to move on and stop pining after Grissom._

**TBC? What did you think? Reviews Please!**


	2. Auditions

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both.

Chapter 2

March 2nd

With the auditions only a day away, Sara started singing softly wherever she went. She sang in the shower and on her way to work. She made sure that she would be able to leave work on time so she could make the 2 pm auditions.

Sara arrived at work and walked into the break room to grab a cup of coffee. Seeing that the break room was empty, she started singing softly to herself.

Grissom was walking from his office to the autopsy room when he heard a beautiful and familiar voice. He stopped just before the break room to hear Sara softly singing:

"So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die  
Let's go out tonight"

Sara had her back towards the door, so she didn't see Grissom hovering by the doorway.

_I almost forgot how beautiful her voice is _Grissom thought to himself. _In fact, I haven't talked to her, or been on a case with her, for a week!_ Grissom softly sighed to himself before he continued on his journey to see Doc Robbins.

Sara, with her back still facing the door, was surprised when Warrick walked into the break room and said "Hey Sar, nice voice you got there!"

"Oh my gosh War! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Sar. I didn't mean to scare you. Although you do really have a nice voice. Really powerful like Mimi"

"You like Rent War?" Sara asked. "I never really pictured you as the musical theater type"

"Well Tina's from NYC, and she is what they call a 'Rent head'. And when the movie came out last year, the soundtrack would not stop playing for a second. After seeing it for myself in the theaters, I have to admit that it is a wonderful work. Great music all around"

"Very cool" Sara replied as Nick waltzed into the breakroom.

"What is very cool?" Nick asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"War likes musical theater" Sara answered quickly before Warrick could stop her.

"Really?" Nick asked arching his eyebrow at an embarrassed looking Warrick. "Seems like the old ball and chain has changed Mr. Jazz Man"

"Thanks Sara" War replied shooting a harsh glare her way.

"No problem" Sara smirked into her cup of coffee.

- - -

Sara left shift right on time in order to take a shower and sleep a little before the auditions. When she arrived at the studio she felt nervous butterflies start to fill her stomach. After she gave her name to one of the staff members, she got in line behind a tall man with light brown hair. Sara couldn't help but notice that his face looked slightly familiar. She wracked her brain trying to remember where she has seen him before.

He turned around and introduced himself. "Hi my name is James" he said extending his hand out to hers.

"Hi, I'm Sara" she replied.

"First audition?" James questioned.

"Is it that obvious?" Sara replied nervously.

"Not to the untrained eye, but I've been through this many times. I've seen all types of people on auditions"

"So are you an actor?" Sara questioned.

"No, I actually work the nightshift as a doctor at Desert Springs Hospital" James replied.

"Oh! I thought you looked familiar. I'm a level 3 CSI from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and I also work the graveyard shift" Sara replied.

"I knew that I've seen your pretty face before" James chuckled as Sara blushed. "Gil Grissom's shift right?"

"Yup, that's the one."

Their conversation was interrupted by a rather large man who stood on a chair in the middle of the crowded room.

"Attention people!" he spoke into his megaphone. "My name is Jeff and I would like to welcome you to the Desert Community Theatre. This is how our auditions will work today. We'll break you into male and female groups who will separately audition in front of our director and assistant director. You will each individually sing a small stanza of the music you prepared for the audition. We will pick the 3 actors that best fit each individual part. The rest of you, sadly, will have to go home and try again next year. Then we will get the finalists all together and ask you to perform a song in partners. Since we don't have a lot of time, we will choose our cast today. So everyone should pull out all stops and give it what you got. Ok? Any questions? Good! Males to my left and ladies to the right! Lets go!"

Sara shrugged her shoulder and waved goodbye to James as he was shuffled over to the left side of the room. _Well, he goes nothing_ Sara thought.

- - - -

When it was Sara's turn for the first round of auditions she belted:

"So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die  
Let's go out tonight"

"Very nice and powerful Miss…. Uh" Dave the director shuffled through the papers to find Sara's audition sheet. "here it is… Miss Sidle. Have you done this before?"

"Well, I was in some plays in college but that is about it" Sara replied.

"Well, it really seems like you have some natural talent. I would like to hear you sing again for Mimi in the next round of auditions"

"Wow! Sure!" Sara was flabbergasted and surprised that he wanted her to move on. She was pretty skeptical about moving on in the audition process, especially when she saw how many people turned up today.

Sara moved off stage to where one of the stagehands directed her and tried to mentally prepare herself for the next step. In the room there were about 4 other girls and 3 guys that were also getting ready for the next song. Sara sat down on the couch and tried to calm her nerves when she saw James come into the room.

"Hey Sara, it seems like we both made it through. Congratulations!" he praised pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Congrats to you too!" Sara replied returning the hug.

"Who are you reading for?" James asked as he pulled away.

"Mimi"

"Cool, I'm reading for Roger!"

They were interrupted by Jeff who walked into the room to address the remaining actors. "Congratulations people! You've made it this far. We're going to split you up so you can sing in pairs, to see if you guys have chemistry and whatnot. The first set of pairs will be Mimis and Rodgers. We paired you up randomly and you will go in the order I call you. So we have Jones and Williams, Johnson and Fox, and Sidle and Peterson. First group, let's go!"

"Hey! Looks like we are singing together!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, so you're full name is James Peterson"

"Yup, so you ready Sidle?"

"I hope so"

"Just relax Sara" James said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine"

- - A few minutes later

"Sidle and Peterson, you're up!" Jeff shouted.

"Ready?" James questioned.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

The both walked onto the stage and Jeff addressed them. "Ok you both will be singing Light My Candle. There is sheet music right on the stand in front of you if you get a little nervous, but try singing the song to each other. Ready you two?"

Sara and James both nodded.

"Ok Sam" Jeff gestured to the piano player.

They Sang:

**Roger (James):**What'd you forget?

**MIMI (Sara):**Got a light?

**ROGER:**I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering

**MIMI**  
It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?

**ROGER**  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?

**MIMI**  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?

**ROGER**  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --

**MIMI**  
I always remind people of -- who is she?

**ROGER**  
She died. Her name was April

**MIMI**  
It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?

**ROGER**  
Well --

**MIMI**  
Yeah. Ow!

**ROGER**  
Oh, the wax -- it's --

**MIMI**  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --

**ROGER**  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.  
It blew out again?

**MIMI**  
No -- I think that I dropped my stash

**ROGER**  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out

**MIMI**  
I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?

**ROGER**  
The floor?

**MIMI**  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?

**ROGER**  
What?

**MIMI**  
You're staring again.

**ROGER**  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar

**MIMI**  
Like your dead girlfriend?

**ROGER**  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --

**MIMI**  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look

**ROGER**  
Yes!  
They used to tie you up --

**MIMI**  
It's a living

**ROGER**  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs

**MIMI**  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

**ROGER**  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

**MIMI**  
I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

**ROGER**  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that

**MIMI**  
I have no heat -- I told you

**ROGER**  
I used to sweat

**MIMI**  
I got a cold

**ROGER**  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie

**MIMI**  
But now and then I like to --

**ROGER**  
Uh huh

**MIMI**  
Feel good

**ROGER**  
Here it -- um --

**MIMI**  
What's that?

**ROGER**  
It's a candy bar wrapper

**MIMI**  
We could light the candle

**MIMI**  
What'd you do with my candle?

**ROGER**  
That was my last match

**MIMI**  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

**ROGER**  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

**MIMI**  
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug

**ROGER**  
Cold hands

**MIMI**  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?

**ROGER**  
With you?

**MIMI**  
No -- with my father

**ROGER**  
I'm Roger

**MIMI**  
They call me  
They call me Mimi

"Wow… Good job kids" Jeff stood up and applauded.

Sara and James tore their eyes away from each other's intense gaze.

"You two have the part"

"Oh my Gosh! Really?" Sara questioned, shocked.

"Yes, great job guys. Good chemistry. Great voices. Here are the schedules for the rehearsals." Jeff said putting the papers on the stage. "Great Job!" he praised them again.

"Thank you!" Sara said excitedly as James pulled her into a hug and spun her around. Sara laughed loud as he put her down. James retrieved both schedules and thanked the judges as he led Sara offstage.

"This is so awesome" James spoke excitedly to Sara. "I can't wait for rehearsals to start"

"Neither can I" Sara replied. "You have such an amazing voice"

"So do you" James complimented. "Hey, since rehearsals don't start for another 5 days, do you want to get together for some coffee and maybe practice a little bit after? I have a keyboard that we can use and I always play around with it"

"Sure, that would be great! How about we meet after shift at the diner that's right across the street from the crime lab. My shift ends at 8 or so"

"Sounds great I know exactly where that is!"

"Here is my number" Sara jotted it down on James' schedule "We can keep in touch just in case I have to pull a double. I need to make sure that I can leave work on time on rehearsal days so I should get my overtime done now"

"Oh, the wonders of the graveyard shift" James chuckled as he led her to her Tahoe.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" James said pulling Sara into a quick hug.

"Yup, congratulations again!" Sara replied.

"Thanks, you too!"

"Bye" Sara waved as he wandered over to his own car.

_What a great day_! Sara thought as she drove towards her apartment. _I found a diversion and a new friend. Good for you, it feels great to be moving on._

**TBC? Please review! I love to read them to see if I should continue. Criticism is always welcome because I am a new writer and I would take any suggestions to make my stories even better. I hope you all like it so far!**


	3. Diner Distractions

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 3

Sara waltzed into the break room 3 hours after the audition with a huge grin on her face.

Nick and Warrick looked up from the TV screen when she walked in, and Nick asked "Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Well first off, I'm a vegetarian. And second, I'm just in a happy mood. Is that a crime?" Sara quickly replied.

"No," chimed in Warrick. "It is just a nice change to see you happy".

"Thanks" Sara replied as she got herself a cup of Greg's special coffee.

"Hello everyone!" Catherine said as she walked into the break room.

After grabbing herself a cup of coffee, she sat down at the table across from Sara. After studying the woman for a moment, Catherine asked "Ok, so who is it?"

"Pardon me?" Sara asked as she put her coffee to her lips.

"Well that grin on your face tells my woman's intuition that you had some sort of non-platonic man interaction within the last 24 hours"

"What!" Sara exclaimed as she almost spit out her coffee, as Grissom wandered into the room.

"Come on Sara. I know that look anywhere. Obviously someone got a little lovin' yesterday"

Sara, now aware of Grissom's presence in the room, shot back "No, that is not true. Why does everyone assuming that my happiness has to do with some guy. I'm smiling because I'm happy. I'm happy because today is a good day. End of story. We have a job to do. Assignments?" Sara finished quickly as she looked over at Grissom.

Grissom snapped back into reality. All the while Grissom was thinking about how a new mystery man could be in his Sara's life. He was relieved when she said there was no guy. However, he did notice that Sara was extra happy today, and he could not push that thought out of his head.

Grissom eyed a now blushing Sara carefully before he paired everyone up and sent them out into the field.

-- -

After shift, Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Sara were all putting their kits back in their lockers. All the cases were pretty basic and none of them needed any extra overtime. Sara checked her watch and realized she had to meet James in 5 minutes. She was lost in her thoughts about the play until Nick spoke.

"Hey, how about we all go out to breakfast after shift?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except for Sara.

"What about you Sar?" Nick questioned.

"Sorry guys, not today. I have somewhere to be" and without any further explanation, Sara hurried out of the locker room.

"Ok… Anyway, Catherine, why don't you drag Griss to come along with us" Nick said.

"Sure. Where are we eating today?" Catherine asked.

"Well, can we make it a short meal. I promised Tina I would try to be home more" Warrick chimed in.

"Man you are whipped" Nick joked. "How about we go to the diner across the street? We can grab a really quick meal, so War won't miss his curfew."

"Haha" Warrick grumbled.

"Ok. I'll drag Grissom out of his office and we'll meet you outside the lab in a couple of minutes" Catherine said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

- -

Sara walked into the diner and spotted James sitting in a booth off to the left side.

"Hey" Sara said as she slipped into the booth across from James.

"Hey yourself" he replied. "I ordered some coffee for both of us"

"Thanks, I could really use a cup" Sara replied.

"Believe me, I understand the way the graveyard shift affects a person's caffeine intake"

Sara chuckled and thanked the waitress when she brought over their mugs of coffee.

"So are you excited to be in the play?" James questioned Sara as she picked up her mug.

"Oh yes. My boss once told me that I needed to get a diversion. Everyone tells me that I put in way too much overtime. I think they are really close to putting me into workaholics anonymous". Sara joked "Hello, my name is Sara S and I'm a workaholic. And I'm over talking."

James chuckled "Well it shows that you are really dedicated to something. I admire that".

Sara blushed "Well not when it takes over your life and even when your home you listen to the police scanner and absolutely refuse to take your vacation days. I guess that is why I want to be able to do something I like outside of work."

"So how about a toast to a new start" James suggested as he raised his mug.

"To a new start" Sara laughed lightly as their mugs clinked together.

Just as their mugs clinked together, the rest of the nightshift team sat down at their usual spot on the other side of the diner. However, they could not see Sara and James because they were blocked by the counter.

They all sat down together and picked up their menus when they all heard a familiar laugh.

"Is that…" Catherine started

"Sara?" Nick and Greg finished

They all looked around to see where the familiar laugh was coming from when they spotted Sara in the booth at the left of the restaurant. Sara did not notice them staring at her because she had her back to the group.

The nightshift crew stared in shock at both Sara and the mystery man until Warrick broke the silence saying "So that's where she was off to in a hurry this morning. Seems like you were right Cath"

"Yeah I guess I was" Catherine admitted quietly. "He's pretty handsome. Good for Sara."

Grissom on the other hand was fighting to keep his composure and resisted the urge to jump out of his seat and punch the mystery man in the face. _Sara lied to me_ he thought as he remembered the conversation in the break room. _She said that she was not dating some guy_. Griss was fuming and he noticed that Sara's companion was giving the group strange looks.

"Looks like we have an audience" James mentioned to Sara, nodding his head over her shoulder.

Sara turned her head to where James was looking. _Oh Crap!_ she thought. Here eyes locked with Grissom's and she could tell how furious he was. _I wonder what his pulse is at now _her mind joked. His eyes bore into hers, and Sara suddenly felt really embarrassed and ashamed, like she was cheating on him. _But you're not Sara_, she reminded herself. _He has made it perfectly clear that he is not interested in you. He is never going to figure out what to do about **this**_.

Sara turned her attention back to James.

"Those are your coworkers from the night shift, right?" James questioned.

"Yeah" Sara sighed

"So why are they gawking at us like animals in the zoo?"

Sara chuckled "Well, I guess it must be a sight they never see. Sara Sidle out with a male who is not currently working on a case with her."

"A beautiful girl like you? I find that very hard to believe" James replied as he reached over the table and intertwined his hand with hers.

Sara blushed "You're too kind. And stop flirting with me" she joked. "You are going to give me some sort of complex"

On the other side of the diner, that display of affection did not go unnoticed by Grissom. He could feel his pulse racing and his blood boiling. _You take your filthy hands off my Sara_ he thought.

Catherine could feel the tenseness in Grissom from across the table. She leaned over to whisper to him "You know Gil, if looks could kill, that guy Sara is with would have been on a slab in the morgue 5 minutes ago"

"Griss, you ok man?" Warrick asked.

Grissom snapped back into reality and replied "Yeah, I'm fine". Still his gaze lingered on the table on the left as he heard Sara laugh happily again.

A little while later both Sara and James finished their omelets and coffee, and after James finally persuaded her into letting him pay for the meal, they both headed for the door. Sara was trying to move as quickly as possible so the rest of the crew would not notice her leaving. However, the trained investigators stopped her before she made it halfway to the door.

"Sara!" Nick shouted as he waved her over.

James shrugged his shoulders as he followed Sara over to the other table.

"Hey guys" Sara spoke softly, avoiding Grissom's harsh gaze.

"Hey Sara, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend" Greg asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Guys, this is James. James that is Greg, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Grissom"

"So, James. How do you know Sara?"

"Well we both…" James started.

"Go to the same supermarket" Sara quickly chimed in. "We always seem to be bumping into each other all over the place."

"Yeah I work at Desert Springs Hospital, so I've seen you all around there before" James offered.

"Yeah, since we both work graveyard, we should get going so we can get some sleep. In our own separate apartments" Sara added quickly as she noticed the expressions of her coworkers misinterpreting her last statement. "I'll see you guys back at the lab tonight" Sara finished as she quickly directed James over to the exit.

Once outside James asked "Why don't you want them to know about the play?"

Sara sighed "This is something I need to do for myself. I really want to separate myself from work, and involving the nightshift won't help that".

"I understand that. Anyways, I'll see you later?" James asked pulling Sara into a friendly hug.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Call me if you want to practice before rehearsals start next week"

"Definitely" James replied pulling away from her arms.

He waved goodbye as he got into his car and drove away. Sara headed over to her own car and drove off towards her own apartment.

Inside the diner, Grissom witnessed their "friendly" hug. Inside he was torn up. _Did I really lose her this time?_

**TBC… Dun Dun Dunnnnn… Sorry to leave you here…. But it has to be done. Hope you like it so far. I'll update as soon as I can…**

**Remember to please review… Reviews make me happy… and make me type faster!**


	4. I Should Tell You

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 4

2 Days Later

James took Sara up on her offer to practice some songs together before rehearsals officially started. Therefore, Sara left shift right on time in order to pick up some food and clean up her living room a bit. Before she left, she stopped by Grissom's office with a case file in hand.

"Hey, Griss. I'm going to finish this up at home. It will be on your desk before shift tomorrow".

"Sure, Sara" Grissom replied. But before he could say anything else, she was out the door. _I wonder where she could be going in such a hurry,_ Grissom thought to himself. _She is actually leaving work on time. I wonder if she is going to see James._ Grissom mentally shook himself. James. Whenever Grissom heard that name, a wave of anger coursed through his body. How he loathed that name.

Grissom tried to push those thoughts out of his head until he saw an evidence sheet among the piles of paper. It belonged to the Conley case that Sara was working on. _Well, maybe I should stop by her apartment later _Grissom thought. _After all, she can't finish all the paperwork without the final page of the evidence log_. Grissom finished the last stack of papers on his desk, picked up the evidence log, and headed out the door.

After picking up pancakes and fruit from the pancake house two blocks away, Sara burst through her front door. She placed the food on her kitchen counter and ran into her room to change into something more comfortable and nicer smelling. Then she quickly scrambled into her living room. She put away her books that littered the coffee table, including the entomology text Grissom gave her last Christmas. She neatly arranged her forensic science magazines and turned off the police scanner she left on the previous night. After she fluffed the pillows on her couch, she started laying out the food on the kitchen island counter. While she was taking out plates she heard a knock on the door.

She headed towards the door and opened it saying "Hey James! Come on in", she allowed him though the doorway. "Here let me help you with that" Sara offered as she helped him ease his electronic keyboard through her narrow apartment door.

"Thanks" James replied once everything was safely through the doorway. "Nice place" he commented as he noticed the purple walls and rich color tones that gave a warm feeling to her home.

"Thanks. But, if you haven't guessed, I don't spend a lot of time here"

"Right, you're dedicated to your work. But at least your house looks lived in and comfortable. Mine looks more like a sterile hospital room"

Sara chuckled "So, would you like to eat first before we start working on the music?"

"Sure, I just got off shift and those pancakes I smell are making me really hungry"

They both walked into the kitchen and started to eat the pancakes and fresh fruit.

About 15 minutes later, they both finished their meal, and James set up his keyboard as Sara cleared off the table.

After James set everything up, he took out his sheet music and started playing the first few cords of "I Should Tell You".

They both started singing: (a/n. These words come from the brilliant mind of Jonathan Larson)

Roger (James)  
I should tell you I'm disaster  
I forget how to begin it

Mimi (Sara)  
Let's just make this part go faster  
I have yet -- To be in it  
I should tell you

Roger  
I should tell you

Mimi   
I should tell you

Roger  
I should tell you

Mimi  
I should tell I blew the candle out  
just to get back in

Roger  
I'd forgotten how to smile  
until your candle burned my skin

Mimi  
I should tell you

Roger  
I should tell you

Both  
I should tell you

Well here we go  
Now we --

Mimi  
Oh no

Roger  
I know -- this something is  
here goes--

Mimi  
Here goes

Roger  
Guess so  
It's starting  
-Who knows-

Mimi  
Who knows

Both  
Who knows where  
Who goes there  
Who knows  
Here goes

Trusting desire - starting to learn  
Walking through fire without a burn  
Clinging - A shoulder a leap begins  
Stinging and older , asleep on pins

So here we go  
Now we--

Roger  
Oh no

Mimi  
I know

Roger  
Oh no

Both  
Who knows where - who goes there

Here goes - Here goes  
Here goes - Here goes  
Here goes - Here goes

As James played the last cords of the song his eyes locked with Sara's.

The uncomfortable silence that suddenly filled the room was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Sara quickly excused herself and opened the door revealing…

"Grissom!" Sara exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh" Grissom was taken aback by the beauty of Sara, even though she just stood in front of him in worn sweatpants and an old Harvard t-shirt, she looked radiant. He quickly recovered and handed her the paper. "A piece of the evidence log for the case was left on my desk and I knew you would need it for your report" he explained.

"Oh thanks" Sara replied, taking the paper out of his hand. "I'll be sure to put this with the rest of the papers. I'll have the report on your desk tonight"

"That would be great Sara" Grissom started, but he was cut off when they both heard a crash coming from Sara's living room.

Sara quickly turned and walked into the room when she saw James looking sheepishly at her.

"Music stand fell" he explained looking embarrassed.

Grissom, who also stepped inside to see what was going on, was shocked to see James in her living room. _Are they together?_ He asked himself.

Sara looked at Grissom sheepishly "Uh Griss, you remember James right?"

"Uh, yeah" Grissom uttered, his eyes not able to hide the pain he felt in his heart. "I'll see you tonight Sara" he said quickly as he made his way over to the door.

Sara quickly followed him out the door "Griss, wait"

Grissom turned and looked into Sara's eyes. She continued "Griss, it's not what you're thinking. He's a friend, and I really need a friend outside of work right now. I need some perspective on my life, and James is helping me do that". And then Sara's demeanor changed: "and even if we were dating, it shouldn't matter to you. I'm "not worth the risk" remember? So stop giving me that look that I'm cheating on you or something. You always make me feel guilty". With that Sara quickly turned on her heel and stormed back into her apartment.

Grissom was dumbfounded. _Sara heard that,_ he though as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. _I need to make her understand that she is worth the risk. After the ordeal with Nick… life is too short. I can't afford to not have her in my life anymore. I want someone to wake up next to in the morning. I want to see her lounge around the house in my boxers and shirts. I want everything with her. I need to make her understand. _

Grissom walked slowly back to his car, got in, and drove home.

Sara watched him drive away from her apartment.

**TBC… Reviews are you're friends… please leave them… PS sorry about the gap between updates… college has a way of giving a lot of work and reading when you don't want it…**


	5. Car Rides and Confessions

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 5

Sara tried to avoid Grissom as much as possible after what happened at her apartment the morning before. However, Grissom was thinking the complete opposite. So, Sara was surprised when he paired them up together for a DB in a dumpster.

The trip started off silent until Sara decided to ask Grissom "Hey Griss, do you think it would be possible for me to use some of my vacation days in May?"

Grissom glanced over at her from the driver's side, and replied "Sure, I mean you have so many saved up from over the years. It can be arranged as soon as you send in the necessary paperwork".

Silence filled the Tahoe again until Grissom asked "May I ask what for?"

"Just personal stuff" Sara replied vaguely. After Grissom left her apartment that morning, James informed her that for 4 days before the Friday performance, there would be all day technical rehearsals and run through from 8 am to 8 pm.

"Oh" Grissom quietly replied. But the gnawing feeling of jealously still ran through him and he had to ask bitterly "Are you spending that time with James?"

Sara was surprised at his question and tone of voice and spat back "You know, what Grissom. That is none of your business. You have no right to ask me about what my plans are on my days off. Maybe if you were actually my friend, I would freely share that information with you"

"Has it really gotten this bad, Sara? You don't even consider me a friend anymore?"

"No, you don't Grissom. You are the one that dropped the ball on our friendship. One day we are talking and laughing and then for three months you give me the cold shoulder and snap at crime scenes for no good reason. And you wonder why I was so reluctant to tell you about my past. I didn't know if you would just comfort me and then just completely ignore me for another year" Sara replied quietly, the hurt evident in her voice.

Grissom pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the car, and looked over at Sara "Honey, I would never…"

"And there you go again with that "honey" business. Look Grissom, I don't know why you are pressing this subject. I realize that whatever we had before is done and over with. You really can just stop pretending to be my friend. I won't mess up your crime scenes or anything anymore. Anyway, I won't be in your way very much longer" Sara spat back, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Grissom pleaded, his hands reaching out to hers. "Tell me Sara"

"I think I need to start fresh somewhere else. I think I need to get away from the corruption and bright lights of Vegas. I think this city has taken away everything that I used to hold dear to my heart. I hardly even recognize myself anymore, Grissom. That DUI was a huge wake up call."

"I'm sorry Sara" Grissom replied shocked. He also could feel the tears welling up in his eyes "I realize that I should have been there for you more. I don't know why I keep pushing you away. I guess I'm afraid of losing you"

"You already have" Sara replied, taking her eyes off his. "It is too late. Drive to the crime scene. We have a job to do". And with that, Sara turned her head and stared out the passenger side window.

Grissom silently turned back into his seat, started the car, and drove down the road to the scene. _You messed everything up Gil. You really lost her._ He though to himself. _No! _He mentally shook himself. _There has to be something I can do for her. I need my Sara back._

**TBC…. Read and Review Please! I really appreciate your feedback!**


	6. Voice Mail 5

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 6

They worked the crime scene in complete silence, as if the other person did not exist. The drive back to the lad was filled with an angry silence. Sara refused to take her eyes of the passenger side window, even though she knew when Grissom was staring at her. After Grissom pulled into the parking spot, he looked over at her and said "Layout room".

"Fine" Sara quickly replied as she got out of the Tahoe with the evidence and headed towards the lab.

Grissom sighed, rubbed his eyes with his hands, and followed her to the layout room.

They spread out the evidence on the layout table, and started discussing the case. Grissom tried to get Sara to answer him in more than monosyllabic words, but to no avail. He couldn't blame her. After all, he had to admit to himself, he was the one that kept screwing up their friendship. He could see that now, but he did not know how to make her see that he did care. He was losing his Sara.

Grissom was interrupted from his thoughts when they heard a phone ring. He checked the cell phone at his hip and hear Sara say "Its mine"

He looked up at her as she unclipped the ringing device from her hip. He saw Sara grin as she looked at the caller id.

She flipped the phone open and greeted the caller with a monotone "Speak". Sara grinned as she heard James' singing reply on the other side "Sara! Sara where are you? Sara where are you?"

Sara chucked lightly into the phone and headed out to the hallway so she could speak to James in private. Grissom, on the other hand, had an idea who she was talking to. James, that name just made his blood boil.

Sara asked James "So, what's up. Aren't you at work"

James replied "Yeah, I'm on break, and I was wondering if you need a ride to rehearsal tonight? I mean with gas prices so high and all…"

"Sure" Sara chuckled lightly into the phone. "If I didn't know any better, I would believe that you are trying to hit on me", she joked.

"What if I am?" James questioned.

Dead Silence.

"I would say" Sara finally managed to choke out "That is very sweet and cute, but I …"

"Oh, ok" James said quickly. "Forget I said anything, I should have noticed that thing between you and Grissom. We should just be good friends"

"But there is nothing going on between me and Grissom" Sara replied.

"Oh, you could have fooled me. I mean his glare almost killed me in the diner the other day, not to mention all that sexual tension I saw between the two of you at your apartment"

"Well, I don't think that anything will ever happen between Grissom and I"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sara" James stated. Then he sang "it seems like you measure you're life in cups of coffee, maybe you should measure in love".

Sara grinned into the phone "Thanks, James. I will think about that. See you at my house before rehearsal"

"Bye Sara" James said as he hung up the phone.

Sara closed her phone shut and leaned against the wall. She took a couple of steadying breaths and walked back into the layout room.

Grissom looked up as she came in. Sara quickly smiled at him and asked him "So Griss, what do we have so far?"

Grissom grinned back "Well, it seems like we have our standard game of Clue." Sara arched her eyebrow at him as he continued "It was the wife, in the kitchen, with the knife".

"And you can tell that just from the bloody shirt?" Sara questioned, smirking at Grissom.

"No" he replied sheepishly. "Brass called. The wife confessed"

Sara laughed loudly. "That's great Griss"

Silence filled the room once again, until Sara said "Griss, about what happened earlier…"

Grissom cut her off "No, you were right. I really haven't been such a good friend, I really want to make it up to you."

"It will take time Grissom. A lot of time. I need to sort out all the things that have been happening in my life. And maybe moving on would be the best thing for me"

"I understand" Grissom replied heartbroken. "But, if you need me, I'll be here from now on".

"I know" Sara smiled.

**A/N – The beginning of the phone call between James and Sara are reminiscent of "Voice Mail 5"… and the end of the phone call has some influence from "Seasons of Love" I thought it was cute…. **

**Anyway… Read and Review… you know the drill… and I hope you all review… cause reviews make me happy!**


	7. Duffle Bags and Disasters

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson.

Chapter 7

Rehearsals easily became a part of Sara's regular routine. She would go to work, leave on time, take a nap, go to rehearsal, and try to catch a few more hours of sleep before next shift. Grissom was also trying to do his best by giving her more respect and trying not to shut her out at crime scenes. With the play about 2 weeks away, Sara was working hard everyday, in both her job, and at rehearsals.

Sara and James were becoming closer as friends everyday. They would carpool to rehearsals and sometimes hang out with the rest of the cast afterwards. All of Sara's free time was wrapped up in the play, and the other members of the team, especially Grissom, were noticing her absence.

"Have you noticed that Sara has been awfully busy these days? I never see her anymore" stated Nick in the breakroom before shift.

"Yeah, she hasn't really been around much, and she never comes to eat breakfast with all of us anymore" Greg sighed sadly, causing Grissom to look up from his crossword puzzle.

"Well, at least she is in a better mood nowadays, unlike some other people I know" Warrick stated as he glanced over at Catherine.

"Hey, if you had a 13 year old daughter who is trying to do the opposite of everything you say, you would be in a bad mood too" Catherine glared at him.

"Well, at least we all have a day off next Friday" Nick said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "Maybe we should all do something together."

"Actually Nick" Warrick spoke up "Tina got a bunch of tickets to see a one time production of the stage version of Rent from a doctor who works on her floor. We have enough for everybody if you all are interested"

Mostly everyone seemed enthusiastic about the idea of going to see a play together and Greg spoke up "What about Sara?"

"Well I don't think she will be able to come Greg" Nick spoke up. "She is taking off the whole week before our mandatory vacation. She told me she was going away all week to visit a friend in Boston"

"Well then I guess it will just be us" Catherine piped up. "Right Grissom?" she questioned as she eyed him carefully.

"I guess" Grissom sighed.

"Great! I guess it is all set" Warrick said. "Tina will be so pleased to see you all. She just loves this play so much".

The conversation moved on to the current cases they were working until Sara rushed into the breakroom.

"Hey, sorry I was late" she gasped a little out of breath.

"Oooo, Sara Sidle 30 seconds late for shift" Greg teased, poking her playfully in the arm.

"Shut up Greg" she replied with a grin.

"Alright, assignments everyone" Grissom stated as he rose from his seat.

He was about to hand out some new cases when James ran into the room.

"Here, Sara you left this in the car" he said handing her a duffle bag.

"Wow, thanks" Sara replied "I can't believe I forgot that. You are a lifesaver."

"No problem. I have to run back to the hospital but I will see you later" James replied.

"Bye. Thanks again!" Sara called after him as he quickly walked back to the entrance of the lab.

"Sooooo" Greg said as he broke the uncomfortable silence that suddenly filled the room. "Whatcha got in the bag"

"Workout stuff" Sara replied quickly, trying to make up a believable lie. "He gave me a ride home from the gym the other day. No big deal.

"Well, make sure he does it on his own time, not the labs time" Grissom replied bitterly when he finally found his voice.

"No problem" Sara replied quietly, the hurt evident in her voice. _"Here from now on"my ass_ she thought bitterly. "Assignments?" she asserted.

He handed her a solo case. She snatched it out of his hand and stomped out of the breakroom.

The rest of the team looked at Grissom until Catherine spoke up "They are just friends Grissom. You cannot keep pushing her away every time she makes a new male friend. Stop playing games with her Grissom, or we all might lose her"

The team nodded their heads in agreement as they all left the breakroom and Grissom to his own thoughts.

_I really messed things up again_ he sighed as he burrowed his face into his hands.


	8. The Performance Part I

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson. Any of the lyrics from Rent you see are not mine. Jonathan Larson wrote them beautifully. Don't sue.

Chapter 8

Sara's final couple days of work before her vacation went along smoothly. She avoided Grissom the whole week since the incident with James in the breakroom. Finally, she and the cast were in for a whole week of long tech and dress rehearsals.

When she was not at the theater for the final rehearsals, she took some time for herself. She allowed herself to relax and enjoy the company of James and the other people in the cast. She became close with all the other members of the cast, and Sara finally realized that she could enjoy herself outside of work.

- The Night of the Play

In the Audience

"Excuse me" Greg mumbled as he squeezed past Catherine and Grissom to get to his seat on the other side of Nick.

"Way to be on time man" Nick chided as Greg squeezed into his seat between Nick and Warrick.

"Have you seen the traffic out there?" Greg huffed. "I was lucky to even make it here this year."

"Well it is great to see you Greg" Tina said as she leaned forward past Warrick to wave at him.

"Thank you" Greg replied, as he elbowed Nick "At least someone is happy to see me".

"Do we have to sit between you children?" Catherine questioned with an arched eyebrow as she looked past Grissom at the boys' childish behavior.

Whatever Greg was about to say was cut short by the lights flickering. Tina, Warrick, Greg, Nick, Grissom, and Catherine all settled back in their seats to watch the show.

Behind the Scenes

Sara stood in the wings of the theater. _I'm too nervous_ she thought to herself. _Shake it off Sidle. You can't let a few butterflies in your stomach stop you now! _

She smoothed her hands over the long suede coat that covered the leathery bra and boy shorts that were a part of her costume. She ran her hand through her hair which was curly underneath her suede newsboy cap. She fidgeted with her boots and fishnet stockings until John came over to her.

"Hey Sara. Nervous?" questioned John, who was playing Mark in the play.

"A little" Sara managed to squeak out. John raised his eyebrow at her. "Ok, a lot" Sara finally confessed.

"Don't worry about it Sar. With that voice of yours, you'll knock them out of their seats"

"3 minutes to curtain" Jeff the director called out.

"I better go. Break a leg Sar" John said as he gave Sara a quick hug and darted to the other side of the stage.

James came up behind Sara "It will be fine Sar" he said comfortingly. "Break a leg" he whispered into her ear as he gave her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek and took his place on the stage.

_Breathe Sara_, she told herself. _You are going to do fine_. With that, the curtain opened to reveal John and James on the stage as Mark and Rodger, and the play began.

Mark (Played by John): We begin on Christmas Eve with me,

Mark, and my roommate, Roger.  
We live in an industrial loft on the corner of 11th street and  
Avenue B, the top floor of what was once a music publishing factory.  
Old rock 'n' roll posters hang on the walls.  
They have Roger's picture advertising gigs  
at CBGB's and the Pyramid Club. We have an  
illegal wood burning stove; its exhaust pipe crawls  
up to a skylight.  
All of our electrical appliances are plugged into one thick extension  
cord which snakes its way out a window. Outside, a small tent city  
has sprung up in the lot next to our building.  
Inside, we are freezing because we have no heat.

(Mark turns to Roger (Played by James))

Smile!

One spotlight turns on to reveal James' face.

Catherine gasped. "Isn't that Sara's friend James?" she leaned over Grissom and whispered to Nick.

"Yeah I believe it is!" Nick replied shocked. "I thought he worked at the hospital. I had no idea he was an actor!"

_No wonder Sara likes him_ Grissom thought to himself. _He is a Jack of all Trades._ He sighed and turned his attention back to the stage.

- -

A little while later Roger (James) takes center stage with his guitar and he sings:

One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy from Maine  
Who wasted opportunities  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty life  
Time flies -- time dies  
Glory -- One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory -- glory  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man  
Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies  
MIMI interrupts his song (Sara)

The second Sara stepped out onto the stage, Grissom was automatically drawn to her. The rest of the team all looked at each other and frantically whispered to each other "Is that Sara?"

ROGER

What'd you forget?

MIMI

Got a light?

ROGER

I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering

MIMI

It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?

ROGER

Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
He lights her candle. MIMI starts to leave, but stumbles.  
Can you make it?

MIMI

Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?

ROGER

Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --

MIMI

I always remind people of -- who is she?

ROGER

She died. Her name was April

MIMI discreetly blows out the candle.

MIMI

It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?

ROGER lights the candle. They linger, awkwardly.

ROGER

Well --

MIMI

Yeah. Ow!

ROGER

Oh, the wax -- it's --

MIMI

Dripping! I like it -- between my --

ROGER

Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.

It blew out again?

MIMI

No -- I think that I dropped my stash

ROGER

I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out

MIMI

I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?

ROGER

The floor?

MIMI

They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?

ROGER

What?

MIMI

You're staring again.

ROGER

Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar

MIMI

Like your dead girlfriend?

ROGER

Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --

MIMI

Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look

ROGER

Yes!  
They used to tie you up --

MIMI

It's a living

ROGER

I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs

MIMI

We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?

ROGER

Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen

MIMI

I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad

ROGER

I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that

MIMI

I have no heat -- I told you

ROGER

I used to sweat

MIMI

I got a cold

ROGER

Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie

MIMI

But now and then I like to --

ROGER

Uh huh

MIMI

Feel good

ROGER

Here it -- um --

MIMI

What's that?

ROGER

It's a candy bar wrapper

MIMI

We could light the candle

MIMI

What'd you do with my candle?

ROGER

That was my last match

MIMI

Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon

ROGER

Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street

MIMI

Bah humbug ... Bah humbug

ROGER

Cold hands

MIMI

Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?

ROGER

With you?

MIMI

No -- with my father

ROGER

I'm Roger

MIMI

They call me  
They call me Mimi

Sara's voice rang out beautifully throughout the whole theater. The whole team watched her with their mouths open in shock.

"She is amazing" Catherine whispered to the team, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"She is so beautiful" Grissom blurted out in a soft sigh.

Catherine turned her attention to the awestruck man beside her. She quietly whispered into his ear "Good. You finally realized that. Now all you have to do is tell her".

Grissom could only nod his head, still not taking his eyes off the stage.

**TBC Soon… Coming up – The rest of the play! YAY! **

**Review Please! Please! Reviews keep me rolling! So please review! **

**And gave me a lot of trouble today to get this chappie up! Arghh!**


	9. The Performance Part II

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson. Any of the lyrics from Rent you see are not mine. Jonathan Larson wrote them beautifully. Don't sue.

Chapter 9

The whole team had their mouths wide open in shock. They all heard her singing softly around the lab before, but they had no idea that she had such a powerful voice.

The team stared at Sara in shock as the instrumentals for "Take Me Out Tonight" blared into the theater.

What's the time  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says "Time for danger"

With that, Sara shed her long suede coat to reveal a tight leather top that exposed her flat stomach. She wore tight leather boy shorts with fishnet stockings and black boots.

Catherine turned to look at Grissom's expression. She leaned over and closed his mouth. "You'll catch some of your fly friends if you keep your mouth open" she whispered to him.

It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"

I've had a knack from way back  
Breaking the rules once  
I learned the games  
Get up life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too if you get in with me

Sara danced across the stage in ways that even made Catherine blush.

Nick leaned over and poked Catherine "Hey, are you sure you didn't know about this. Cause with the way she is dancing, it looks like you gave her some tips"

"Shut up, Nick" Catherine glared at him.

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play? Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Year's Day  
Take me out tonight! Meow!  
When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry!

So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight uh-huh  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight

With that Sara jumped onto the table to approach James (Roger) crawling across the table on all fours.

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight!

The crowd burst into loud applause. Apparently, the team was not the only group of people who were in love with Sara's performance.

Final Act

The whole team watched the rest of the play in amazement. The powerful story of friendship, loss, and love struck a cord in each and everyone of them. They all knew how quickly life could change, especially after Nick almost died in the Plexiglas coffin 6 months ago. The thought of losing another team member crossed all their minds as they watched Sara as Mimi dying in Roger's arms.

The part of the play that struck Grissom the most was when Mimi was slipping away and Roger sang:

ROGER  
Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Mimi!

Grissom felt his eyes fill with tears. He already lost Sara's trust in so many ways since she moved to Vegas 6 years ago. Seeing her slip away on stage stirred up so many emotions of regret, loss, sorrow, and… love. He loved Sara. He realized that he could not let her slip away anymore.

He noticed that there was not a dry eye in the house, especially among the rest of the members in the team. Catherine reached over and squeezed his hand. He just glanced over to her and nodded. He would do something about _this_.

His heart leapt with hope as Mimi (his Sara) came back to life.

The cast sang:

MARK  
There is no future  
There is no past

ROGER  
Thank God this  
Moment's no the last

MIMI & ROGER  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss

ALL  
No other road no other way  
No day but today

WOMEN  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal

MEN  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare

WOMEN  
Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The hand gropes  
The ear hers  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone

MEN  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way

WOMEN  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you

MEN  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today

ALL  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!

Grissom knew he would not survive without Sara in his life anymore. Work was only a job, but Sara was his life. After all there was no day but today.

The cast took their bows and the whole cast started an encore of "Seasons of Love"

ALL  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
In cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure  
A year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love

Seasons of love. Seasons of love

JOANNE  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan.

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

COLLINS  
In truths that she learned,  
Or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
Or the way that she died.

ALL  
It's time now to sing out,  
Tho' the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!

JOANNE  
Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love,  
You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love.  
Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love.

The whole audience was on their feet.

"Yeah Sara!" Nick shouted loudly.

Sara turned her head to the source of the voice, and her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

_Shit Shit Shit _she thought. _What the hell is Nick doing here? How the hell did they find out about this?_ Then Sara looked to the seats to the left and right of Nick and she noticed the whole team cheering for her, including Grissom.

Their gazes locked just before the curtains closed. Sara's jaw dropped.

Sara was rooted firmly on her spot on stage until James excitedly rushed over to her and pulled her into a huge hug and spinned her around. He noticed the shocked expression on her face and asked her "What's wrong Sar, you were AMAZING!"

"Did… Did you tell my coworkers that I was doing this?" Sara finally managed to spit out.

"No. Why?" James questioned.

"Because they were here", and with that, Sara ran off stage.

**TBC! I want to thank you all who reviewed. You guys are SOOOOOOO awesome! I will update as soon as I can! And Keep Reviewing… It makes me happy!**


	10. The Aftershow

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson. Any of the lyrics from Rent you see are not mine. Jonathan Larson wrote them beautifully. Don't sue.

A/N – Ok, Ok, kids. So the stage version I did was not an exact replication of the original Broadway version. Mainly, because this is not the Broadway production. This is a community theater where the stage is different and they would have blocked it a little different to make it fit on their stage! So chill! LOL. I actually haven't seen it on Broadway in a long time, and I lost my songbook : (, so I had to use the movie lyrics that I did have. Nevertheless, I hope the emotions and the feelings of the stage performance were portrayed in a meaningful way. Now on with the show:

Chapter 10

The heels of Sara's boots clacked on the pavement as she quickly walked to her car. She didn't expect the team to be there. _How did they find out I was doing this_? Sara thought to herself. _I can't believe they all saw me do that! And Grissom was there! Oh what am I going to do now?_

"Sara, Wait!" James panted as he ran after her. "Where are you going?" he asked as he finally reached her and grabbed her elbow to spin her around. "You were amazing on stage! Come back and celebrate with the cast".

"I can't" Sara said quietly, her eyes filling with salty tears.

"Why not?" James questioned, pulling her into a soft hug.

"All my coworkers just saw me bear my soul on stage through Mimi. I just wanted to keep my work life and creative life separate. They were not supposed to be here. Are you sure you didn't tell them?" she questioned one more time.

"No, Sara. I did not tell them because you asked me not to. But why are you keeping your coworkers out of this amazing part of your life. I thought they were your friends" James said as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"They are. I don't know" Sara muttered, covering her face with her hands. "I'm just freaking out because I really did not expect them to be here".

"You mean him" James simply stated.

Sara's head shot up out of her hands "Him?"

"Grissom. I'm surprised you did not see him staring at you until the curtain call. You should have seen the look on his face during "Out Tonight"".

"You knew he was there?" Sara asked.

"I noticed him after "Light My Candle". Man you should have seen the look he was giving me from the audience. If looks could kill, I would be dead" he chuckled.

"Shut up" Sara glared at him.

"Well come back in and celebrate with all of us. Come on Sara. Let's…go" James trailed off as he spotted something over Sara's shoulder.

Sara looked behind her and saw the whole crew, including Grissom, walking towards her.

_Oh, Shit!_ Sara grabbed James' arm and started back to run back towards the theater when she heard Nick shout "Oh no you don't Sara Sidle!"

Sara stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around. She was promptly picked up off the ground in a huge hug from Nick.

"Sara, you were amazing! I loved every minute of it!" he shouted as he put her back down.

Warrick was next as he pulled her into a hug and said "I knew you could sing. But I had no idea how amazing and powerful that voice of yours is. You were so great!"

Tina spoke up behind Warrick "Yeah Sara you were really awesome. Your performance was so powerful!"

Catherine was next to pull her into a hug "Wow Sara. Those moves you did across the stage could put mine to shame. Great Job"

"Thanks" a blushing Sara quietly muttered.

Greg finally got his bearings and walked up to Sara and managed to stutter "Sara… Wow… Great… Beautiful… Yeah"

Sara chucked "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment, but next time use full sentences Greggo."

Grissom just stood there staring at her. Sara quickly glanced over at him and their eyes locked yet again.

Grissom walked up to her and pulled her into a forceful, yet gentle kiss. Sara lost herself in the sensation of his lips on hers. His lips were warm and wet on hers, and his beard rubbed across her cheeks. She could not get enough of the warm sensation that filled her heart and soul.

When the kiss finally broke, their eyes stayed locked, not noticing the audience around them.

Catherine cleared her throat, and motioned to the rest of the group. "We should go" she recommended to the team. They all took her hint and started backing away from Grissom and Sara.

"I'll see you later" called out James as he walked back to the theater.

Sara finally came back to reality and took one step back from Grissom. "This doesn't fix anything Griss".

"I know" he said quietly as he took another step closer to her. He yearned to feel his lips upon hers again.

"Why now?" Sara questioned, the fear clearly displayed in her eyes.

"Forget regret, or life is yours to miss, Sara. I realize that I have been missing out on life. Work is work, but you are my life Sara. I know what to do about this".

"I'm glad that you do. But, I need some time to think this over Grissom," Sara watched as his expression dropped.

"Everything is just so jumbled up in my life right now Grissom. I'm not rejecting you at all, but I just need sometime to sort everything out. Actually that is the reason I did this play. I needed something else in my life besides work. I was spinning out of control. Now my life is getting more balanced, but I have to think things over before I let you back in." Sara stated as she looked down to the ground.

Grissom placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. "Hey, I understand completely Sara. You have waited around for me to lift my head out of the microscope for 6 years. Take all the time you need Sara. But know this" Grissom quoted "I Should Tell You I Should Tell You. I Have Always Loved You. You Can See It In My Eyes". With that Grissom planted another soft kiss on her cheek, and turned and walked to his Tahoe.

Sara softly touched her cheek, still feeling the tingle of where his beard and lips softly grazed her skin. She sighed and smiled to herself as she turned on her heel and walked back to the theater.

**TBC… You know the drill Read and Review… Cause I love reviews… They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside… And thanks to all that have reviewed! I appreciate all your kind words!**


	11. Take Me Out Tonight!

Take Me Out Tonight

Rating: PG 13 (for now… I might up it soon)

Disclaimer: Wish they were mine… alas they are not

Summary: Grissom told her she should get a diversion and she did. (Involves the musical Rent!) GSR

A/N – So this story has been playing around in my head for a long while. Sara uses her talents and performs on stage in a Las Vegas 1 night production of Jonathan Larson's Rent!

Disclaimer – CSI isn't mine, and neither is Rent. Sigh But I love them both. Any of the songs mentioned are not mine and come from the beautiful mind of Jonathan Larson. Any of the lyrics from Rent you see are not mine. Jonathan Larson wrote them beautifully. Don't sue.

Chapter 11

The lab's hallways buzzed with the rumors of Sara's performance on stage. Sara tried to come back and act like she was just on vacation, but after seeing the looks the horny lab techs were giving her, she knew it would never be the same again.

She walked into the autopsy room and greeted a nervous looking David.

"He…Hello Sara" David stammered, not looking her in the eyes.

"I take it you heard what I was doing over my vacation" Sara sighed as she looked down at the corpse on the table.

"Yeah, everyone says you were amazing in it. If you told me, I would have gone to see you perform" David mumbled, a shy smile crossing his features.

"That's sweet David, but I didn't tell anyone that I was performing. Apparently Tina, Warrick's wife, had tickets for the nightshift, and they all just showed up" Sara replied shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm still the same person David. You can look at me."

"Sorry nervous habit" he said, finally tearing his eyes off the floor.

"No problem, so COD?"

David started to speak when Grissom came into the room. "Hey David" he said walking up to the slab next to Sara. "You guys start yet?"

"We're staring right now" Sara replied turning her attention back to David. "COD?"

"Seems to be blunt force trauma to the occipital lobe" David started , lifting the victim's head to indicate where the blows were.

Sara tried to look interested in what David was saying, but all she could think about was Grissom's hand on the small of her back. He was rubbing his thumb over the base of her spine, and Sara slightly leaned back into his thumb, increasing the pressure even more. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and noticed how calm and collected he seemed as he took in everything David was saying.

"Thanks David" she heard Grissom say, and that snapped her out of her musings.

"Layout room?" Grissom asked her as they both started to walk out of the morgue. Sara nodded her head.

Once they were outside Sara whispered into his ear "You're an evil man Gil".

"Can I make it up to you in some way?" a smirking Grissom asked looking into her eyes.

"Take me out tonight" Sara sang, and with a smirk on her face, and a swing in her hips, she headed towards the layout room.

**The End… It has been a great ride, and I'm glad I finally forced myself to put this story down on paper! Thanks for all your kind reviews… and I of course want your feedback on this last chapter and the overall story! **


End file.
